


Cleaning Up

by lil_utterance (persephone_flees)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_flees/pseuds/lil_utterance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A late night school rendezvous between Emma and Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note: takes place after episode 1x13 (AU as of 1x14).  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not characters, not shows, not songs.

Two hours after the students filed out of the room, Emma slid her teaching materials into her bag; she still didn't know if she had actually managed to get across any of the information the students would need to pass their SATs. Ever since the Cheerios had been required to attend the evening SAT prep course as part of Sue's ongoing effort to prove the squad's new commitment to academic eligibility, it had descended into two hours of non-stop chaos. Most of the cheerleaders didn't have the attention span to finish one of the reading passages in a single go, and Brittany still didn't seem to understand that sentence completion questions could only be completed by the options listed under the relevant question.

She locked up as she left the room, carefully pocketing the keys as she turned down the corridor. It wouldn't be very good if she dropped another set of keys on the floor. The cleaning solution that worked best on them also had a tendency to destroy them, and Principal Figgins had accused her on more than one occasion of trying to bankrupt the school with her requests for replacements. His accusations had bothered her enough that she had bought the last set herself, which had ended up being a more pleasurable experience for both of them. He saved money, and she saved on the number of hands that touched her keys. Although, she should be honest and admit that lately it wasn't the germs of strangers that had been causing her the most trouble in her life.

As she approached Will's classroom, she couldn't help smiling. She always did that now, no matter how disorganized her day had become. If she saw him for one hour during the day or twelve, if she passed by his office or his classroom – whether or not he was there – he made her smile.

She felt that smile turn quizzical as she realized the lights were on in his room.

"Will?" she asked, as she pushed the door open and glanced inside. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at home-" She paused as she caught sight of him. He stood with his back to her, his arms moving up and down as he rubbed at something in front of him, right below the level of his belt. When he turned towards her, she couldn't help but notice the wet spot on the front of his jeans. "Um, do you need some time?" she asked. "I didn't mean to intrude…"

"What?" He looked down at himself, then back up at her, and she watched as the realization dawned on his face. "Oh, no," he said, laughing. "I spilled some cleaning solution and I was trying to wipe it up." He shook his head and gestured to the bottle of cleaner on the edge of his desk. "Apparently, I'm never going to be very good at this."

"It's not so hard, once you get used to it. Using a spray bottle rather than pouring out of those large jugs helps in avoiding spills."

He smiled at her. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Why are you cleaning?" she asked. "I thought you had quit your position as a part-time janitor months ago."

"I did. But I knew you had your SAT prep class tonight, and I thought we could go home together. With all the cutbacks, I don't think my classroom has been cleaned since I quit doing it, so I figured I might as well get back in the habit." He walked towards her and put an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I thought it might make you feel more comfortable here."

She flushed and moved out of his embrace. "That spot might not come out of your pants if we don't get to it right away—and I don't think that's a place you want a stain."

"You're probably right," he said ruefully. "But it's not like I carry around…" He trailed off as she reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of water, tissues, and a stain remover pen. "But you do," he finished.

"Yes." She didn't look at him as she dampened one of the tissues and reached out to use it on his pants.

"Wait," he said, stopping her hand. "This could look even worse than before if someone came in right now."

"Oh. You're probably right." She let him ease the tissue out of her hand. He had already started brushing at the stain himself before she got up the courage to speak again. "You know, about before, I wouldn't have minded if that's what you had been doing." At his surprised look she hurried on. "I mean, yes, I would have minded, with you being at school and all, but more generally speaking…" She let out a breath. "I wouldn't have minded."

"Emma…"

"I know we haven't…" She glanced up at his face and tried again. "I mean we're not…and you have needs and you're not seeing anyone else-"

"Emma," he interrupted, "I'm willing to wait for you. Whenever you're ready."

_But that's just it_, she thought as he turned away from her to throw the tissue in the garbage can._ I am ready and I've been ready for weeks and you're the one who pulls away from me after you kiss me and run your hands over my clothes and get us both all hot and bothered. And you're not taking my hints. _

"What if I'm ready now?" she asked him quietly.

His brow creased as he frowned at her. "Are you sure?" he finally asked, after a few moments of awkward silence. He carefully searched her face. "I don't want you to feel pressured into speeding things up. We can continue to take it slow." His mouth quirked. "Maybe start with a shower. Use lots of soap."

"We could continue to take it slow," she agreed, walking up to him and sliding her hands up his arms. "Or," she looked up at him, "you could just take me." She felt him respond to that, and it gave her courage to cut him off before he could argue with her. "You know, I do understand what that entails, and I'm prepared to deal with it." She thought for a moment before adding, "As long as we use my sheets."

"Emma, I don't care whose sheets we use. It's just that I…" He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sighed. "I don't ever want to make you feel dirty."

She took a step back from him as he uttered the last word, and she could tell he thought that he'd offended her. He hadn't.

"Will," she said, "there's something I've been wanting to tell you for weeks, but I couldn't find the words." She reached into her purse again, this time pulling out a CD in a neatly labeled jewel case. "Thankfully for me, I'm seeing someone who doesn't mind being sung to from time to time."

She walked over to the CD player on the corner of his desk and inserted the disk. She didn't allow herself to think; the second it finished spinning up she immediately hit 'play.'

His mouth dropped open as the first few notes broke the silence between them, and she wasn't surprised to discover that she found his shocked expression as adorable as everything else about him.

"I didn't even realize you knew this song," he said helplessly.

She had time to offer him a single, demure smile before she had to start singing.

"_I was feeling done in._" She shook her head but held his gaze. "_Couldn't win. I'd only ever kissed before._" Her eyes widened, her voice becoming earnest. "_I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting. It only leads to trouble and-_" she ducked her head and moved to sit on his desk where she finished, her voice whispery soft "_-seat wetting._"

She shifted back on the desk and crossed her legs, very aware of her audience as her dress rode up her thighs. Her gaze sought his again. "_Now all I want to know-_"

"_-is how to go,_" he joined in as he walked over to stand in front of her. He placed a hand on either side of her hips, bracing himself on the desk, and sang the next line by himself. "_You've tasted blood and you want more._"

"I never liked that line," she said, sotto voce, before picking up the next one. "_I'll put up no resistance—I want to stay the distance._" She let one of her black Mary Janes trace a path up the inside of his leg and smiled. "_I've got an itch to scratch. I-_"

"_-need assistance,_" the two of them sang together.

"_Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me!_" she sang, her voice trembling as Will caught her shoe in one of his hands and then traced a path up her ankle. She thought he'd caught her point until his fingers stopped their upwards progress at her knee. "_I wanna feel dirty,_" she continued firmly, drawing his hand up her thigh. "_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me-_"

"_Creature of the night?_" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?" he mouthed.

She smiled as she slipped out of his arms. Several chainé turns later she stood across the room from him, the hem of her teal dress still swirling a bit as it settled back into place around her legs. She loved the look he gave her, half amused, half aroused, as she slowly walked back towards him. She thought he might laugh when she attempted to add a bit of a sashay to her walk, but he didn't, and then she had a hand to his chest, pinning him to the blackboard, and laughter seemed to be the furthest thing from his mind.

She looked downwards. "_Then if anything grows_," she sang, and then giggled, the sound completely natural. There was no 'if' about it, and this was fun, and the way he was staring at her right now—

"_While you pose,_" he continued for her. He moved a hand up to capture her chin and she had a hard time remembering what it was, exactly, that she was supposed to be doing. But then the next line of the song was upon her, and she was only too glad to continue.

"_I'll oil you up._" She moved both her hands around to rest on his lower back. "_And rub you down._" Her voice got a little bit higher as she slid her hands down over the seat of his pants, but she didn't hesitate. She heard her reward in his quick intake of breath, and then his arms were around her, pulling her closer to him.

"_And that's just one small fraction,_" they sang together, wrapped in each other's embrace. "_Of the main attraction._"

He pulled back a little to study her, but she didn't let him go far; she couldn't believe how good it could feel to be so close, molded together, wanting to feel so much more of him actually on her skin.

"_You need a friendly hand, and I need action!_" she sang sweetly, almost fiercely, and pressed her hips against him. For a moment she felt a bit of her earlier uncertainty return, but the smile she received in return for her gesture was very tender. When he lifted one of his hands from her back and started running it through her hair, for the first time she felt the full sensuality of each stroke of his fingers.

"Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me," she said quietly, not even trying to keep pace with the music still playing behind her.

He nodded in confirmation and brought his other hand up from behind him. "You wanna feel dirty," he said as he drew a line in chalk dust down her nose. Her eyes crossed slightly for a moment as she studied it, and both of them started laughing.

Their laughter slowly died as both of them realized she had made no move to clean herself off.

Wide-eyed, she looked up at him. "Thrill me, chill me, fulfill-"

But that was as far as she got, because now he was kissing her, the music playing out around them completely forgotten. These were deep kisses, new kisses, kisses that distracted her from where her hands were moving, first here, then there, and why their location should even matter when his fingers were tracing a path beneath her collar-

"Ahem," a voice said behind them.

Emma felt too disoriented for the guilty jump-apart she knew they should engage in, so she merely looked over her shoulder to confirm the intruder's identity.

"Well if this isn't one more example of the rampant exhibitionism that our culture encourages, I don't what is," Sue said, shaking her head. "I might have expected such behavior from you, William, but as for you," she moved her focus to Emma, "C'mon Bright Eyes, I figured you'd at least require that he lock the door, turn off the lights and wash out the hair product before you'd let him touch you."

"Maybe there's a lot about me you don't know," Emma said defiantly, reaching up a hand to smooth back one of Will's curls. "And I happen to like his hair."

"Always knew you were crazy," Sue said. As Will started to protest, she held up her hand. "Zip it, Schuester. If you two must fornicate – or, God help us, actually procreate – could you please at least limit yourself to places more appropriate than school grounds? I know you don't care about my innocence, but try and think of the children. They don't need to be exposed to your rendition of Animal Planet."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Will said, taking Emma's hand and starting towards the door. He paused as they reached Sue. "But our version couldn't be any more harmful then your own."

"I resent that implication," Sue said. "I have never conducted an illicit sexual liaison on school grounds-"

"Our liaison isn't illicit," Emma said. "And I think you missed the intention of his comment: he only meant that we don't eat our own young." She slid an arm around Will's waist and smiled. "Have a good evening, Sue." They started down the hallway and she called back over her shoulder. "I know _I_ will."

"I know I will too," Will said, once they were out of earshot, and she couldn't be sure which of them was more eager to get to her car. In the end she decided it must have been her, because she beat him there by three steps and even let him have her keys; she'd have plenty of time to drive carefully tomorrow.


End file.
